Thomas
! Thomas *'Number': 1 *'Released': 20 March 1992 Thomas is a blue tank engine Thomas is the No. 1 blue engine. He is a cheeky little engine who always strives to be really useful. He is best friends with Percy. Changes * TOMY Trains model (1992-1998 - UK/US) * Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail model (1992-2002 - Japan; 1998-2007 - other countries) * Plarail/Motor Road and Rail model (updated with new face, stripes around the boiler, white running board, different rear) (2003-present - Japan; 2003-2005 - US) * TrackMaster model by HiT Toys (different sticker details, stripes around the boiler, slight face modification) (2007-2009 - US; 2008-2009 - UK) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (updated face) (2009-2012) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (updated body, CGI styled face, only available with sets) (2010-present) * TrackMaster model by Fisher-Price (redesigned body and motor, new CGI styled face) (2012-present) Variations (The following list only applies to products with the name "Thomas". Few exceptions such as "Thomas with track" can also be added.) * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TOMY Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toys)) * Thomas with two half straight track pieces (Motor Road and Rail US) * Thomas with half straight track piece (TrackMaster Toys) * Thomas with Green Van and two half straight track pieces (TrackMaster Toys) * Thomas with Green Van (TrackMaster Toys) * Thomas with Blue Van (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Thomas (Motor Road and Rail US, TrackMaster) Special Models *Gold Thomas (Plarail) *Talk 'n' Action Thomas (Plarail, Tomica World) *Confused Thomas (from Thomas and Freight Cars set Tomica World and Thomas and Round and Round Bridge Set Plarail) *Snowplough Thomas (from Thomas Snowplough Set) (Plarail) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toys; UK only) *Talking Thomas (from Talking Thomas Coal and Water Depot Set) (Plarail) *Steam Along Thomas (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toys; UK only) *Metallic Thomas (Plarail) *Thomas and the Chinese Dragon (Plarail Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [HiT Toys; UK only) *R/C Flip Face Thomas (from R/C Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds) (TrackMaster) *Birthday Celebration (TrackMaster Toys) *R/C Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas Makes a Mess (TrackMaster Toys) *Thomas' Conductor's Carriage Ride (Plarail) *Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Egg Express (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Springtime Surprise Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas (TrackMaster) *Thomas' Big Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas' Big Holiday Haul (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas on Parade (Plarail) *3 Speed R/C Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas in a Jam! (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set (front coupler and backwards functions) (Plarail) *Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Light-Up Thomas (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Talking Thomas with Annie and Clarabel (Plarail)mkdmfkcldmerk,dmkdsekdmfred * Gallery Normal model gallery TrackMasterThomaswithhalfstraighttrackpiece.jpg|TrackMaster (HiT Toys) Thomas with half straight track piece Special model gallery File: Talk'n'ActionThomasbox.jpg|Plarail Talk 'n' Action Thomas GoldenThomasAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Plarail Golden Thomas Plarail_Talking_Coal_and_Water_Depot_Set.png|Plarail Talking Thomas PlarailMetallicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas TM_Thomas_Makes_a_Mess.jpg|Thomas Makes A Mess TM_Thomas_in_Slippy_Sodor.jpg|Thomas in Slippy Sodor 185px-TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration Thomas PlarailThomasonParade.jpg|Thomas on Parade TrackMasterThomas'BigHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Haul 180px-Southward.jpg | A knock off version of Thomas TrackMasterDeluxeEngineThomas&theStinkyCheese.jpg|Thomas and the Stinky Cheese TrackMasterThomas'BigHolidayHaul.jpg|Thomas' Big Holiday Haul TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)Thomas'EggExpress.jpg|Thomas' Egg Express SpringtimeSurpriseThomas.jpg|Spring Time Surprise Thomas TrackMasterThomasinaJam!.jpg|Thomas in a Jam! TrackMaster3SpeedRCThomas.jpg|3 Speed RC Thomas PlarailSteamAlongThomas.jpg|Plarail Steam Along Thomas TiredfacePlarailThomas.jpg|Tired Face Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Prototype TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Annie and Clarabel TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)ThomaswithAnnieandClarabelbox.JPG|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Thomas with Annie and Clarabel box TrackMasterTalkingThomas.jpg|TrackMaster (Fisher-Price) Talking Thomas TrackMaster(Fisher-Price)2012RCThomasbox.jpg|2012 RC Thomas Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Steamies Category:Thomas And Friends Characters Category:TOMY Engines Category:Engines Category:Steam Team Category:Steam locomotives Category:Plarail engines